


Fourth Wheel

by rameau



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, IFDrabbe, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rameau/pseuds/rameau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank Treville for D'Artagnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day. Thanks to [bookjunkie1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkie1975/pseuds/bookjunkie1975) for the prodding and the beta.

Thank Treville for D'Artagnan.

Their little company had been lopsided until the boy joined them. Aramis and Porthos had been like two wheels on a single axis, steering Athos at will.

Not that Athos minded much. It gave him an excuse for long conversations with bottomless wine cups while he waited for his friends to emerge from dark corners or hay piles. It gave him a reason for rare soft smiles whenever Aramis soothed Porthos' anger with a word or acted confused at his disappointment.

What Athos hadn't had before was to someone to smile with over a waiting cup.


End file.
